(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to drying agricultural products offsite from growing fields. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of new equipment and methods for offsite curing by spreading, fluffing, windrow formation, mixing and recollection of agricultural products such as sugar beet pulp.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,876 issued on Apr. 20, 1965 to Lunberg discloses improvements to windrow lifters to gently move grains out of field stubble for more efficient drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,022 issued on May 20, 1975 to Landolt discloses a machine for windrow maintenance for field curing of forage crops such as hay.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,447 issued on Mar. 15, 1988 to Fisher et al discloses a windrow turning machine that uses a cumbersome table. The Fisher machine requires material to be lodged upon a moving structure which is supported over the collection components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,092 issued on Apr. 19, 2014 to Jennings discloses a windrow inverter and mover that requires the use of two discharge chutes and other bulky components that are dragged over a field.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,274 issued on Apr. 6, 2004 to Peeters et al discloses a transverse conveyer assembly to move and/or fluff a windrow. The Peeters conveyer assembly is unduly complex and requires the management of both vertical and horizontal speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,109,070 issued on Feb. 7, 2012 to Schmidt et al discloses a two transport system for moving a windrow.
The prior art contemplates the creation of windrows upon a crop field so as to avoid transportation costs of moving a crop to a more centralized drying area or system. The prior art requires drying equipment to be available upon all growing fields, requiring extra expense for each farm owner. Also, field drying often leads to leaving a crop in moist soil, exposing the crop to mold, pests and increased drying time. Field drying also requires use of valuable farm land that may otherwise be more quickly used for growing another crop. Thus, there are many shortfalls in the related art.